The following invention relates generally to generators for producing methane from organic matter commonly referred to as biogas.
As is generally known, decomposition of organic matter generally has associated therewith the liberation of certain fermentation by-products which heretofore have not been harnessed for any usful purpose and therefore allowed to escape.
While perhaps at one time such handling was not considered extravagant, the steadily increasing cost associated with energy has resulted in a crying need for devices similar to that which is disclosed herein so as to efficiently harness resources that are readily available, but heretofore not utilized.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware, insofar as they appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,689: Elrod PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,620: Titus et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,803: Coulthard PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,023: McDonald PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,958: Chow
McDonald teaches the use of a known prior art methane generator wherein plural slurry chambers are interconnected by pass-through tubes for sequential advancement of organic matter. An exemplary chamber includes a digester bag 30 for retaining biogas and an evacuation system for extracting gas therefrom for subsequent compression.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the invention as defined in the instant application is directed to and claims a biogas generator that provides a plant growing medium disposed in an instrumentality and having a plurality of plants therein, an area suitably formed to allow the decomposition of the plants, which upon said decomposition produces the desired gas, an instrumentality for conveying the plants into the gas generating decomposition area and an instrumentality for collecting the gas exuded therefrom defining a further reservoir and an instrumentality for ultimately transferring the biogas from an area remote from the reservoir.